


Harbinger of my Lucid Fears and Hopes

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Assassination Plot(s), Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Chains, Character Death, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Class Differences, Collars, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Dominant Rey, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeding, Feeding Kink, First Love, Forbidden Love, Forehead Touching, Good versus Evil, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Heavy Petting, Hidden Depths, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Human Trafficking, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Imprisonment, Kissing in the Rain, Lack of Communication, Licking, Loneliness, Loss of Control, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Moon, Mental Anguish, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Nice Armitage Hux, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Painplay, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Post-War, Power Dynamics, Protection, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Trauma, Reality Bending, Rebuilding, Restraints, Rey Needs A Hug, Secrets, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shadows - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Build, Smuggling, Somnophilia, The Force, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Mates, Trust Issues, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Watching Someone Sleep, sniffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: **my first vampire experiment /Reylo endgame😉**She ran her nose against his throat so very slowly, his pulse was racing... so loud. His fright tangible and thick around them. This human she’d watched over, followed all these months... statue still, frozen by his fear. Rey grinned wickedly. It tasted delicious. Potent. She drew just a fraction from his mind, his body seemed on the verge of collapse. The others would have simply ripped out his throat, drank his warm crimson wealth deeply... but she was an oddity among her kind. The force was never wrong... This human was hers... well, she thought of him as hers. She was pleased to find him again. He’d grown so much. No longer a child. “Go to sleep... dream of sparkling oceans, sand, peaceful islands long gone... wake tomorrow at peace..” Rey let him fall back to the floor, his friend Finn would think he’d fallen asleep on lookout. She kissed his temple. The human wars had decimated the planet, reawakened the resting demons beneath it’s stones. The price had been high. Rey recalled his memories as she flew through the shadows to her territory. Armitage didn’t approve of her pet human... but he was one to talk, wasn’t he? ... the hypocrite.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Leia Organa, Armitage Hux & Rey, Finn & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 42
Kudos: 30





	1. Shadow

Then 

Leia sighed.

Humanity had taken it’s role as the dominant species extremely for granted. War after war had shaken unknown demons from their slumber... oh if they had only been left to that blissful ignorance.

Han gave her a lopsided grin, he could even now jolt her from these thoughts. “Hey princess! Ben and Finn want that veggie concoction you managed last time...” 

She nodded.

Making her way down several winding corridors, Leia found her solace. 

Her vast kitchen. 

The old manor was abandoned, they’d taken it over, improvements were made... others taken in. Technology was thankfully not completely lost when the demons infested city after city. It took longer than it should have for people to understand the danger.

Money did speak, however, her adopted family had it. Political pull and vast power, wealth to spare ensured you got out... gave you a head start. The vampires had plenty of chattel to chomp on in the mean time.

They made arrangements.

The details she’d heard tale of made her sick to her stomach. It was wrong to think of human beings being traded as bargaining chips to have another day of breathing, but it was done. She was thankful her son was safe, his friends were safe.

But for how long?

How many were already lost or changed?

How many collared and enslaved?

Dark ages indeed...

This side of the country was mostly mountainous. There hadn’t been a siting this far north. Alderaan was not near a fruitful territory. Even after several years, the class system and power dynamics between the various known names thrown around weren’t entirely clear.   
They did know, being close to any thriving territory, meant death... or at least domination. 

The demonic creatures, vampires of myth and legend, were not like the movies or stories. They adapted and learned to create an existence using the humans and their technology.

The various military mights around the world had not expected the retaliation for their efforts to exterminate the new species once the threat was truly seen.

High prices...

The vampires liked the tall buildings and shiny things... they liked the cars and sprawling populations. They were not merely savages, they were tactical. Some were volatile. Their time had been so long ago... Leia wondered what had put them to sleep so to speak below the ground to be forgotten by the ages. Where had the myths come from?  
  


She fixed her son’s favorite. He loved the zucchini and squash casserole mixed with chicken. The gardens were doing well underground. Again, she thanked technology. If it had abandoned them completely they’d starve. You can’t eat money. 

They utilized the property surrounding the main house, but growing solely above ground wasn’t advised. Having two options always and food stored and frozen for when they’d need to remain enclosed for long periods was best. Energy was key, and they’d figured that one out. They were among the blessed certainty. Finn’s father was a brilliant man, Han had known him a lifetime.   
  


The animals were kept and thrived in their own area of the redone manor, this now almost compound. But, it did the children growing up here well to care for something. To retain responsibility. They also had a place below ground to be herded if need be.   
  


As they sat to eat that night, she smiled over at her son. Then glanced over the others. So many joined them now. So many lost souls.

So different.

Rich and poor.

Various shades and religious beliefs, all being supportive and kind.

Strange, all it took was a little death to bring them together...

She didn’t notice the lurking shadow in the window, nor the same one in Ben’s room a couple hours later when she tucked him in for bed.   
  



	2. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They smell like sunrise and apples, well this one does... she thinks. His dreams are scattered, his hope’s saturated by worry about other humans. So odd... Never for himself. He is so scared all the time... he thinks her kind are evil, cruel monsters. But, he’s never seen a vampire in his tiny life! Those feathery creatures they eat are terrified of his breed too! Who’s the vicious one?! They have several beings they chop up and cook... even stranger, the fire ruins the taste surely?

Then

  
Finn raced Ben through the field, they knew it was risky. But, it was exhilarating.   
  


“Come on Solo!” Finn yelled.

Huffing, Ben trailed after him faster.   
  


“I found this place the other day, it looks like some vamps left it at some point. Pretty cool huh.” Finn was much more fascinated by the idea than his friend. His father and others tried to gather as much information as possible when they’d moved.

Leia had offered to join them, they’d accepted. Han and Gerald were close.

Ben and Finn were like brothers.   
  


But, Finn also dragged him into trouble.

They were thirteen now, not immune to a severe tongue lashing. Leia preferred them staying within the walls of the old manor compound. The security system was designed to sense vampires and humans separately. Finn had been clever enough to find them a way to sneak out.   
  


In a sub basement there was a hidden door that tunneled miles beyond the property lines. It opened in the forest. The boys liked to escape. Act like there was no danger... be kids.   
  


“look at this stuff...” Finn pointed out clothing on the ground.

It looked so ancient to Ben. He was curious, why had they just left it? When were they here? Where had they gone? Did they know about the humans near by ? Should they tell Gerald or his dad?

There was no signs of anything else...

and then...

The wind picked up, rustling through the trees. Ben felt like it was too quiet. “Maybe we should get back.”

Finn kicked over some bones he discovered further away. “I wonder who that was... adult maybe? Been there a while, look ...no skin or gross mush, but these clothes haven’t decayed at all. Crazy... ya know dad says these things can do magic. They have powers, play mind tricks on their prey. It’s why no one saw the takeover coming.”

”mom told me the movies and books we know are not accurate depictions, the only thing they do the same is feed off us. Kill us.” Ben replied. He bent down picking up a bronze button, it had an intricate carved picture of the moon and stars. He shoved it in his pocket.  
  


He’s trying to be brave in front of the other one... interesting. She thought.

Rey leapt to the next tree peering down.

The site had been a stopping point for a couple passing through. She remembered them vividly. The human they’d fed on had been alone, traveling toward this one’s home. He’d suffered.   
  


Tortured.

Drained.

Picked over after by the couple’s pet wolf.   
  


The humans knew so little about her kind. Some were civilized... some were less...  
  


Rey had encouraged them to keep on their way, that Armitage’s territory was not that far. He controlled several of, what they, the humans used to call, states. He was a good host. This area was rather empty of good food options... mostly furry.   
  


They’d thanked her.

She’d been prepared to be more convincing if necessary, it had happened before.   
  


Why she did such silly things she wasn’t sure... Armitage had his theories. But, he was a hypocrite. So she ignored him.   
  
Rey leapt again.

The boy looked slightly nervous.

The other was always pushing wasn’t he?

There was a lot of love there too though... she smelled it, they were loyal to each other. Humans were so odd.

Love

Loyalty

Fear

Anger

Confusion

Joy

So many things to feel and take from them... delicious, she licked her lips. Their minds were so full! Pulsing like the blood pumping through their veins, drawing her in.   
  
But also so very fragile.

She saw them begin to change direction, the boys were leaving.

Rey followed.


	3. The hypocrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was regal, could be quite intimidating to anyone that dared displease him... well, except her. Her... he tended to lengthen the leash a bit. He bent the rules. He forgot to punish her transgressions. Rey enjoyed taunting him because she knew it was true... she relished every second.

Now

“Tage...” she whispered.

He groaned.

”Tagggggeeeee...” she whispered still, but louder.

”what you adorable pest?” He mouthed annoyed, making to rise from his bed. He felt the dawn beyond his thick drapes despite the minimal light.

Rey smiled. “Why do you continue to bring your meals in rather than eat what is over the mountain? You never have... even after years... not a drop? You’ve always known they were there... both of us have since they arrived.”

Armitage glowered. “You are aware also that I have a particularly stubborn pallet.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes... you’ve emptied every human prison over many years you could make arrangements for, eventually there will not be any more of that type to choose from.”

He started to respond.

She stopped him, “and... when the others realize you’ve aided humans in smuggling children to safe zones all these same years they will cut you off your fix. Then, probably take your lovely head... steal this territory. Those humans you ignore over the mountain will not remain unknown. I have difficulty enough redirecting guests who wander...” Rey smirked recalling those who wouldn’t take her gentle hints and needed her feminine touch.

Armitage chuckled. “I see, you know I order you to stay away from him, yes him... I smell him on you each time to return Reylynne. But, you persist. You crave him... it will kill you eventually. You should just drain his blood ...or mind both, and be done with it.”

”hypocrite... you tell me to kill him when you stood over his mother the very night they arrived in his youth!” She whirled to face him. “You respected their will to survive. Her strive to protect her child... all of them. Their innocence. You couldn’t... you cared. Don’t lecture me. I don’t know what it is, but he doesn’t reveal me to them. Never has. I never take too much. I’ve never bitten him. Tage, I just... there’s more to the humans... why did we sleep so long? What put us to sleep in the first place? They have myths about our kind! Mostly wrong, but there some truths!”

She was nose to nose with her elder.

”I see your concerns, I suppose I also see why you refuse to acknowledge my orders in light of my... horrendous example, but Rey, the collective as a whole see humans as chattel. Blood walking to be devoured... they don’t feed like you. You are a contradiction to our species. You can feed on multiple facets... different sources. I just, I don’t have all the answers... I wish I did.” He reached out and enveloped her.

Held her tight.

Kissed her hair.

”Tage... he’s mine.” She mumbled into his chest.

”I know.” Armitage never saw this vampire as small, she was fierce... deadly.

But, in this moment, she almost seemed... human to him. 

Tender.

So he simply did what he’d observed the mother do many times, he held her until she moved away.

He wouldn’t encourage this fascination she had, no. But, could anything short of true death keep her from the boy now?


	4. Willful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylynne had found the passage easily long ago... long before the boys had. Armitage destroyed his favorite chair when she’d confessed her sin. He couldn’t believe his inability to feel her nearby, his humiliation at her witnessing his weakness. Rey promised she didn’t find him weak. The humans were interesting... he disliked how the force allowed her to hide within it’s vibrations in plain sight. She was dangerous even to their own kind.

Then

He was bigger.

Humans grew.

Rey watched.

Ben cleaned out yet another old room. He groaned, his back ached. He hated this side of the old manor... it was so creepy. He always felt like something was watching him anyway, but... alone it was way worse. These darker areas, really bad. The lights didn’t work as well.   
  


Finn had his jobs to do.

So did the others.

Each person doing their part.

Grand scheme and all that. Body... they were all a part... maybe Ben was a leg or a toe. He chuckled.

Sneezing as dust went up his nose for the fifth time.

”damn it!” He yelled.   
  


Ben tossed another broken piece into the large bin.   
  


Two hours later, he ate his sandwich... drank his water. He yanked his t-shirt over his sweaty face. Setting it to the side, he sighed. He missed being outside. He’d kill for a cool breeze.   
  


Glancing around, he grinned. The room looked good. All the junk gone. Dust gone. It could function. The bin was ready to be pushed to disposal. He could go take a shower.

It’d taken most of his day... maybe Finn was done too?

  
  


Rey noticed his scent was still that lovely mixture it always was, but now it was strongly dosed with sweat... he was glistening. What would that taste like right now? He’d expanded some since last year... those little muscles... all this physical labor forced upon the younger ones by the aged ones.   
  


She slunk in shadows, edges of the room. The huge shelf he’d emptied and cleaned stood tall.

  
Ben pushed the bin toward the door past the shelves. “Guess I’ll see if Finn’s done...”

Before he reached the door, a soft voice caught his attention. “In a rush human?”

Ben froze.   
  


Rey coiled closer catching his gaze. “you age so slowly you know... you used to be so small. Now you’re... bigger. But still quite... young.” She squeezed his arms. Poked his chest.   
  


He swallowed.

” How... how... ?” He stuttered.

”how am I here? How is there no alarms loudly announcing me? Well, that little secret passageway you and your friend were so excited to find was already in use... for quite a long time.” She licked her lips. “ but, we’ve never eaten any of your group... we don’t intend to. You’re not on the menu.”

Ben couldn’t respond.

Rey smirked.

”I’m Reylynne... Rey for short, my elder seems to protect your group. You are very lucky... out there beyond isn’t ...pretty. I have done my part in that respect. You are Ben... and I do want to feed from you... you are going to let me...” she inched closer.

Ben’s 14 year old heart beat so hard he wasn’t sure if he’d stroke out. Hadn’t she just said they weren’t on the menu?

Hormones were not helping either... his body reacted strangely to her touch. This was not the damn time to get a fucking chubby!

Rey took his face in her palms. Pulling him down, touching her forehead to his... he silently screamed as his fear seeped out through his skin.   
  


It was just gone...

He somehow saw it, she was taking...?!

He thought... she’d bite him?!

Drink his...blood?!

”mmmmmmm... so delicious... you taste... so good Ben...” Rey hummed sated. She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.   
  


He was stunned.   
  


A vamp? A vampire had fed... from him... had been in the manor?!

He wasn’t sure what to do.

Would anyone even believe him? 

He had no bite marks?   
  


Had he imagined it?


	5. Trickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams could be full of fear or many yummy things she found...

Then

  
Rey saw the boy jump at every twig snap.

He thought the other humans, even his friend, would think him crazy. Young Ben didn’t share their special time with anyone.   
  


She flourished devouring his fear so often.

Though, Armitage frowned every time she returned... she wreaked of the boy from feeding from him so much.

Tasting his skin with her tongue was a treat all it’s own experience. She’d had to explore it after scenting his glistening sweat in the filthy room he’d cleaned. They older ones were forever tasking him with new ways to sweat more and shine for her.

Flexing... mmmmm.

Were all male humans so... tasty?

His friend wasn’t so tempting. Her nose crinkled at remembering a close encounter she’d had with Finn. He smelled nothing like her Ben. Quite foul in fact... all the other males did.   
  


Armitage side stepped explaining why that would be. Wouldn’t humans all smell similar? Vampires feed from humans indiscriminately in general? Well, outside of their territory.

Rey observed Ben’s patterns... he had quirks she found cute. Was that normal? Could she think he was cute? Like a pet? As Armitage referenced him? Her pet human?   
  


Like her puppy?

Her kitten?

Her... well, she did like to caress his hair like one didn’t she?

Pets purred when owners did that, she’d seen it. He tended to whimper a bit, groan. Eyes wide and fearful.   
  


His arousal apparent as he’s been exposed to her more and more. Fed on by her.   
  


His dreams cause that particular reaction to happen more frequently. When she lays over him, on top of him, feeding from his dreams as he slumbers.

At first nightmares dominated his mind when she’d began invading his bedroom, in addition to the rest of his life. Delicious dark terrors of her ripping his throat out and spilling his blood all over his sheets, before sprinting down the halls destroying everyone he loved.

Those mutated into fantasy.

Of still Rey’s intimidating form, her fangs. Her dominant profile leaning over him didn’t rip his throat... it kissed... it licked... she did that all over his body as she moved his clothing, revealing skin she desired.

Growling and eventually, devouring his very hungry lips. He welcomed it in these fantasies.   
  


Rey would drink his dreams down just as hungrily as his fears. They were even sweeter.

His body hardened under her, twitching... rubbing against hers.

Moaning.

She rather liked these... sounds he made.

It was different than how her kind behaved. Rather uncivilized. So undisciplined... delicious. Watching other vampires rut into each other, bite and claim. Even fuck their humans and feed from them, it seemed different than these free feeling fantasies this young human boy was having. Hormone fueled.

Rey wondered things...

She wondered if his blood tasted as sweet as his fear... his dreams... his hopes... could his pure joy? His bliss?   
  


She’d never... had that moment yet.

Not with another... not her kind or his.

Her kind worried she’d drain them. She had before... not on purpose. Dry as dust... bone.

The elders insisted Armitage teach her caution, somehow. Learn more about her... abilities, while not letting more information about her be common knowledge within the greater vast vampire community.   
  


She was dangerous.

She could kill even the oldest elder.

Yet, here she was... able to feed from a delicate young human over and over carefully? Would they not be happy? Proud even?

She who could feed from vampire and human?

On blood and emotions?

Energy and matter? 

“so good for me...” she hummed.   
  


His lashes flickered, but didn’t open.

His dream had his cheeks reddening, his chest heating as he arched up against the girl on him. Breath hitching. Her palms holding him down.

Her head leaning again his a moment, before letting her lips graze his throat. “Oh... you are such a curious thing aren’t you? Envisioning my legs wrapped around you, naked flesh slapping and wetness engulfing your parts... grunting like animals are we now? Amusing...”

Rey nicked his throat, and watched the red rise into a yummy dot. Licking it away. Swallowing it.

”oh my...” her eyes flared a deep hunger. But, she had to control it. She could drain him.

Her teeth sank. She sucked his life in and down into herself.

He was divine!

There was no one taste...

No sip...

He was her evermore meal... in every facet... every way.

She decided, feeling his hardness below her, she wanted what he showed her at some point too.

...it didn’t look too complicated. Later...

She’d just have to be careful not to break him.

As she left him, laying still in the dark, Rey realized she had even more questions... and perhaps Armitage might not have her answers.


	6. Outward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas sneered. There were many entire regions demolished. Razed to nothing by the humans, their pointless wars. It made for dull scenery outside as he flew over in one of the private jets he’d taken ownership of. His slave for the moment cowered meekly at his feet. The man wouldn’t last much longer, perhaps not even the rest of the flight.

Now

”Elder, we shall arrive shortly... is there anything I can do for you?” A nervous girl asked. She didn’t dare look him in the eye.   
  


The corpse on the floor already made her wish to be anywhere else. Her father traded her for his own free pass amongst the demons who reigned. She had lived, so far, they had used her as a servant.   
  


Michaela was just thankful she hadn’t been fed on yet. She could handle the rest, but the constant fear of being eaten... it made for a heavy stress level.   
  


“no, not at this time Michaela, Thankyou.” Lucas replied coldly, without actually looking up. “When we arrive I have meetings back to back with several local territory elders. You are accompanying me. Do not speak unless spoken to, do not offer your wrist or body... do not remove your collar. I’ve informed the attending to bring their own food and entertainment.”

She paled.

Was she his next...? 

”yes... you are. You’ve avoided it thus far. Your father traded you for his own life as food. To be whatever I deemed as your worth.” He smirked, showed her a glimpse of his fangs. “don’t fret, I have no intention of draining you today during our meeting. I just plan to sip if I feel parched. The old man here was mostly empty... and you my dear will keep me entertained later this evening. I haven’t taken a human pet since the awakening, I want to see what they can withstand. I have heard... amusing tales.”

He was listening to her thoughts?! The darkness in his eyes as she allowed herself to peer up, it frightened her. Her chest clenched. She hated her father so much in those seconds.

When they arrived, attendants disposed of the body on the jet. They took care of the elder’s luggage. A surprisingly nice looking limo took them to a mansion. There she followed him into a huge room.

There were at least 20 other elders.

Each had a human.

A few had two.

Various ages.

Male and female.

”Ah... Lucas! It’s been too long!” A red headed elder greeted her escort.

Lucas grinned. “Armitage! Yes... it has, too long. But, my territory is so far from yours. This is my pet, Michaela. And how is your ward? Is Rey staying out of trouble?”

”she is, we don’t see as much excitement in our territory. Not as many humans venture our way. I have to ship food in, you know that. I rarely even get visitors.” Armitage offered back playfully. He didn’t want anyone looking into Leia and her little group.   
  


“So Reylynne is learning, her control has improved over these years that have passed? She is quite lovely... you could match her eventually if the elders don’t execute her someday deeming her too dangerous.” Lucas shook his head. “You know they fear the unknown... what they don’t understand. It is something they have in common with the human beasts. Ironic.”

Armitage continued to chat with Lucas as other elders arrived. Soon there were closer to 40 in attendance.

Lucas motioned Michaela to him once they were all seated.   
  


She noticed others were opened fondling or feeding from their humans. A few violently ripping them open without concern.

She knew not to react.

Lucas took her hand, her wrist turned up. He pierced her skin, her vein.

She whimpered...

The first speaker began as if none of it was taking place, as if they were drinking glasses of wine.

Lucas’s bite made her feel slightly petrified, but also aroused. She rubbed her thighs together trying to stay quiet as he drank.

It was over quicker than she expected. He licked her wound, it sealed. She sat panting and dazed, only barely hearing the rest of their meeting.   
  


She noticed the bodies on the floor as they left. They weren’t as lucky she supposed... or were they? It depended on your viewpoint she guessed. They didn’t have to wonder about their fate anymore.

”Armitage, I do hope to visit your territory soon... or perhaps you and young Reylynne can come bless mine with your lovely company.” Lucas invited.   
  


“perhaps, if the elders can’t agree to a cohesive state of behavior... the territorial boundaries may not be safe for travel and trade much longer. Some cities were barely touched by the human wars. Some areas of the world live harmoniously with the humans, and some humans live in compounds in hiding. We need different tactics. The humans don’t like being food... or fodder...” Armitage glanced behind his friend.

Michaela felt shame wash over her.

Lucas scoffed. “It is how it is. We are in charge now, unfortunately for them. They were not very friendly when we woke... most of our kind reacted accordingly. They chose their fates. Food and fodder as you say...”

Armitage knew his friend’s mindset was the popular view. He didn’t agree with them. He didn’t see most humans that way. Definitely not Leia... 

Rey did not see the boy that way...

That link was very dangerous.

They parted ways. There would be smaller meetings the following day. Armitage needed to arrange shipments and trade for more food.   
  


He had supplies to arrange for the humans he was helping escape as well. That was more difficult. He was not able to help as many.

But, the free were doing well. Staying safe. His loyal kept him appraised. More children had been smuggled from various territories to the hidden safe zone. He needed more adults to care for them. Mothers. Fathers. They were safe though. Thus far remaining hidden.   
  


He sighed...

He needed more allies, it seemed Lucas wouldn’t be one of them. But, perhaps he could sneak young Michaela out of this doom she would face before Lucas did too much damage. 

Make her disappear. Make it look like another elder. 

Yes, that could serve his purposes.


	7. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia wasn’t oblivious. She noticed things. She sensed things.

Now 

“Are you ever going to reveal yourself... or simply remain my stalker?” Leia stated, as she strode along the back walls of the property.

Armitage scoffed.

Quite shocked.

”You felt me...” he replied flatly.

”I did, I have many times in the past. Though you’ve always remained unseen.” She replied. “I know you won’t hurt me, if that was your intention... I’d already be dead.”

He had to hand it to the human, she wasn’t easy to intimidate. She faced him now. Looking an elder straight in the eye, after he materialized from thin air.

”no, that is not my desire. I find you interesting. I apologize for intruding.” He stepped closer, towering over her.

”your finery definitely demonstrates your lot in this new world order.” Leia gestured. “You must be an elder, you hold a territory?”

He nodded. “The one over your mountain. I have kept your presence on this side of it a secret up to now.”

She smiled. “That is a curious bit of news. Shouldn’t you have rounded us up for dinner at some point?”

”you weren’t on the menu... I prefer sinners to the blood of the innocent if I can find a way. I can stomach animal blood if forced... though my body grows weaker if I do.” He explained.

Leia was silent.

She grew bold. “Why...?”

”you were brave... you wanted so badly for your child, for these humans to survive. I found it commendable. I respected it. I left you be.” He drew closer. “I couldn’t have drank from your veins... it would have broken what little soul I have left into ash.”

Leia wasn’t sure how to respond to this ancient vampire, whom she could sense was very powerful... declaring such things to her. It was strange, frightening. 

“I will refrain my stalking as you called it if you wish, but I can’t keep myself from watching over your group... it’s getting harder to keep this place hidden from the other elders.” He reached up, grazing her cheek with his fingers lightly.   
  


“I am no young woman, why do I feel like you are flirting?” She asked.

He smirked. “You are younger than me, I have hundreds of years on you my dear...” He leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to her hair. “My name is Elder Armitage Hux, you may call me Armitage... or simply Hux... I am no threat to your Han... I am however an ally my dear Leia”

He retreated into the shadows in a blur.   
  


Leia’s eyes blinking trying to process his departure.   
  


He must have come in the secret passageway?

She felt no lie in his words or presence. She knew he was sincere. She chuckled, he was quite handsome too! Vampires were beautiful... devilishly deadly and beautiful. But, he cared about her?

It seemed.

Interesting.

What could this mean for the group? They’d remained hidden for years now? Was it only due to this elder’s unknown protection ? Han wouldn’t trust it... 

What was going on beyond this area?

Would he tell her?

Ben wasn’t a child anymore, most of the kids were older now. He was 18. He was asking so many questions she didn’t have answers for.

Armitage could give them those answers.


	8. Cluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey smells their fear like a wall, because it’s just so much thicker when they cluster. It’s so potent it almost choked her... her fangs elongate without her wish, she can’t control the hunger. “Tage... there are so many...?” She’s overwhelmed, by their minds cluttered thoughts, images of where they had come from, and what they’d endured.

Now

”control it Reylynne.” He coaxed patiently. “They are children. You’re scaring them.”

She’d accompanied him before.

But, the sheer numbers of this haul?!

Rey was in shock...

Some were so tiny and helpless, others older and protective of those. How had he found so many at once?

”it was a blood farm.” He answered. “I traded treasure, information, and favors for the location. Also, I disposed of another elder so his territory could be taken over by one I have a secure alliance with. His lover abhors the use of children as food. She delights in shiny bobbles too... I’ve acquired many.”

Rey grinned.

Steadily finding her center, calming.

”they are not scared of you?” She heard nothing in their minds about her mentor being a monster? A demon?   
  


“no...” he stated. “I have been relieved to notice that response consistently.”

”savior?” Rey gasped. “It’s at the top of their thoughts. They know?”

He motioned for Rubio to bring food and water.   
  


“they need to rest, eat, and then they’ll move on. They have a long journey ahead. They can’t remain here. Even offsite from our territory, it is unsafe. Lucas’s fall will be realized soon enough... he supplied multiple territory elders with youthful beverages.” His disgust evident.

“I was discovered by the mother... she has questions, obviously.” Rey knew who he meant, he referred to Leia, Ben’s mother.

“Obviously...” Rey followed as he exited. “Does she know about her son? About me?”

“No...” he replied.

They entered a weapons locker, a female human stood cleaning swords. “elder Hux?”

”Michaela, this is my ward Reylynne. I was checking on the children Rubio brought in. Avery has fully taken over Elder Lucas’s territory, but there may still be inquiries.

Michaela offered a shy smile to the female vamp, along with her wrist.

The humans here offered food to the vampires as payment to aid in their care so the hunger didn’t overwhelm. Some indulged, some tried to maintain using animal blood. But human blood kept them stronger, and kept their wits about them around the children.   
  


Michaela didn’t mind. Their bites were arousing. They were always gentle, unlike Lucas had been... if Elder Hux hadn’t freed her? She shuddered to think of her life with her former owner.   
  


Rey declined the wrist. 

But leaned near, dipping her head to the girl’s forehead. “Mmmmm you pulse with gratitude... rage and hate for your old owner... for your father... sadness for those children... relief and joy to be here with Hux.”   
  


Rey breathed in along the girl’s neck. “Delicious emotions... so rich... so full...” diving in, Rey drank them down making the girl waver.

Armitage had witnessed Rey feed before. But, it was still odd to watch. Michaela’s eyes so wide, unsure. It was so very different from the sensation of being fed on from the vein. He was certain.

When Rey had her fill Michaela sagged. “Thank... thank you... for letting me feed you...” 

Rey nodded.   
  


Armitage offered his hand. “Michaela, go rest, Reylynne tends to leave her meal a bit under the weather. I appreciate your donation as always.”

She smiled meekly. “Did you need me to feed you as well Elder Hux?” Her question almost hopeful.

She’d never witnessed him take anyone up on an offer thus far.

He patted her hand. “No dear, go rest. Rubio leaves the day after next. You will be joining them when they do. Sarah, Vanessa, and James are as well. There is also a young baby with Charlene that may need extra care on the journey, I trust you to ensure she won’t get flustered. I will come see you when I can. I have supplies coming to the safe zone I plan to escort it myself soon, and I promise to look in on you.”

She nodded.

She was probably naive, but she had hoped he would want her for himself. Michaela wanted him. He’d saved her. He was beautiful. He was very powerful, but so gentle.

Rey smirked as they left. “New pet Tage?”

”hush pest...” he replied.


	9. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sparred with Finn and Derek. His chest heaved as he struck again, knocked both of them to the ground.

Now

”fuck Ben!” Finn groaned. He wiped the blood from his mouth.   
  


Derek chuckled from his own sprawled out position on the floor.

”don’t be a pussy Finn, Leala won’t be too impressed.” Ben teased. He offered his best friend a hand to get up.   
  


“it’s our turn to harvest. Your dad has the process down pact. We eat well thanks to his brain.” Derek mused.

He wasn’t wrong.   
  


Ben grunted as he gathered his shirt and boots. “I wonder how others survive... if many do?”

Ben kept thinking of her... even in the company of his friends.   
  


The phantom that’s haunted him since childhood.

The demon...

The angel...

The nightmare...

The dream...

The vamp... she was always somewhere. He never knew for sure when she’d feed from him. He also never told anyone.

At first, he thought it was his fear. That it was all in his head... not real.

A figment.

So terrifying...

But so beautiful...

Ben gulped his water from the canister as they trekked. Rubbed his sweaty brow.

He assumed no one would believe him.  
  
The alarms never went off. He didn’t want to get Finn in trouble about the passage they’d found, and she didn’t seem to have any interest in slaughtering the group. She just... seemed to want him for her own reasons.   
  
  


She broke every rule he knew of when it came to vampire lore and myths. She showed up at random times... day and night. She’d didn’t feed purely on his blood.   
  


That had been an all together mind blowing experience consistently. The sensation went throughout his entire being it seemed like, every inch. She was inside his head. Taking pieces of his energy... maybe his soul? He wasn’t sure. 

But, it made him so fucking aroused when she fed off his nightmares or dreams, even more when she finally did start taking his blood occasionally. Now, he painfully waited for her to appear. Like a drug addict... desperate for a fix.   
  


He sighed.

Was it like this with all vamps?   
  


Or just Rey?

Was she unique because of the weird mind stuff? He was certain she fed off his emotions... he’d never heard of vamps doing that. But he’s got vivid memories stemming back years now of her feeding on his fear... and more.

Not that he wasn’t terrified of her still.

He was...

She was damn scary. But sexy as hell!His cock didn’t seem to understand the threat. That she could kill him easily if her fickle mood shifted.

Ben and Finn helped Derek harvest. They packed the crates for storage like Gerald showed them. Placing the portions out for that evening.   
  


Their group had grown over the years some.   
  


Paired up couples had successfully birthed children. They were growing. It gave Leia joy to see the group smile, seem happy. They did their version of weddings.   
  


Only one man had outright ever left. He never returned four years prior, wanting to try to find his family. He knew it was probably a fool’s errand.   
  


Some had simply arrived.

Saying they’d been guided there. Though they couldn’t say by who.   
  


Those spoke of mythical safe zones being talked about in hushed tones among free humans in hiding and enslaved alike. They hadn’t gotten a newcomer in over two years though. They’d never seen a vampire near the manor. Only Ben had...  
  


Leala had come with her brother last. Injured and so glad to find them. Finn fell in love with her. Though, it had taken him months to even speak to her.   
  


Ben laughed.   
  


Ben chatted like always at dinner. His mind kept wandering. He just knew she’d appear tonight. He just had a feeling... 

He wondered where she’d been. It’d been several days?

He shed just clothes in his bathroom. Ready to enjoy a hot shower. Gerald had made them all so happy with that improvement.   
  


As the water cascaded down his abdomen, he reflected how he felt older than his 18 years. That life seemed so much longer already.

As he closed his eyes, scrubbing homemade soap through his hair and scalp... fingers inched over his back.

”Your mind is so full it could burst...” she declared huskily. Fingers trailing around to graze his side, then his chest.   
  


He’d never actually seen or felt her naked form. Wouldn’t she need to be in a shower?

But that’s not what he felt.

It was as if a shadow whispered around his body, touching his skin. But she was not wholly there. Like kisses that were imagined. Teasing.

”Rey...?” He moaned as those sinful cruel fingers moved so very low. “ you can’t... please don’t...” but, he didn’t mean it.

Rey could feel his true wish... his true desire. His psychic energy was spiking into this throbbing lust that was hot and demanding more from her. His mind screaming for her to feed from him. Begging for her to bite him.

Rey slid her fangs into the back of his neck, as her palm worked the very attentive appendage she gripped, and she fed on his lust all at once. 

His blood and emotions filling her like a glutton.

Rey growled.

He tasted so good...

Her Ben...

Her pet...

”fuck Rey!” Ben felt like his body was on fire and drowning at the same time, like he was king of the world and dying a miserable death... such a pleasure, but it hurt so much to feel so amazing.

She knew she would kill him if she continued, easily.   
  


His heartbeat a symphony in her ears.

Armitage had warned her...

It would only get worse the more often she fed from the boy, the more intimate the feeding became. That she’d be tempted to do the unthinkable. That her bite might do things unknown. Her claim could do the unknown. She couldn’t risk it.

But Rey wanted to...

She wanted to push her human down and slide the warm hard shaft she stroked inside her. See him arch up for her. Scream for her. 

Truly feed deep.

She dreamt of it. 

“please... Rey... I’m...” his eyes fluttered closed. He orgasmed.

Rey realized Ben’s body grew limp. Her mouth released him.

She panicked. 

He was unconscious.   
  


Rey licked the wound, sealing. His long hair covered it. She rinsed him off. Carried him to his bed and dried him. Leaving him naked, she covered him with his blankets.

He was alive.

He would sleep for a long time.

Rey looked back once more before leaving him. 

She’d lost control...

Ben could not afford her to.


	10. Considering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia noticed every time Armitage came near now... he couldn’t hide anymore. He couldn’t illusion himself to her within the shadows when her mind sought him. She felt him. His presence... his thirst. A little whispering in her head. His former habit of silently stalking and protecting not so unknown now.

Now

”Han?” Leia sought him out.  
  


He finishing up a project with Gerald. They were trying to get another old truck working. “hey princess... you need something?”

“I need to talk to you, and show you something. Can you come with me?” She reached out her hand.

Han nodded.

He couldn’t identify the expression she held, worry... something else...

She took him to the lower sections of the manor. “Princess... why are we down here?”

”there’s a secret passage that leads to tunnels, they lead beyond the walls of the property into the forest. The boys have used them. It doesn’t trigger the alarm system Gerald set up being so low underground.” Leia explained.

”oh! Well, we can seal it up no problem. I can seal up the opening from the outside in the forest and this side. Danger averted!” Han stated.

She shook her head.

”what?! Isn’t that why you showed me? Told me where the hidden doorway is?” He questioned.

”no....” she turned from him. “the boys aren’t the only ones using the passage.”

Han stared at her.   
  


Who...?

Then he realized.

”oh god.... who did they get?! Why didn’t they just slaughter us all?! Or was it just a look in before they strike?!” Han paced. “wait! ...how do you know, and are alive?” His eyes narrowing.

She sighed. “No one has been taken. Actually, several that have shown up here were guided here by them distantly. He’s an elder vampire. He finally revealed himself. He’s always been aware of us here. He has watched over our group since the day we arrived and protected us from his kind. He respected my will to protect our son, the others.”

Han pursed his lips “you specifically?” He rubbed his chin. “This elder... there’s something there isn’t there? He has a reason for this? Will he kill me then?”

Leia looked at him and smiled. “no... I don’t get that impression. He knows I love you, you are my husband and my child’s father. I have spoken to him several times about the state of the world... he’s helping humans Han. He’s not feeding on innocent lives. He protects us. He has no intention of taking me from you. Though, I think he’s drawn to me for a reason. He almost seems sad.”

”a vampire... fuck Leia! If the others knew... and he’s an elder? He holds a territory. He feeds a group of other vamps then. What do they eat? Think about that!” Han didn’t want to upset her. But, she needed to remember her vamp was a predator.

”your human has fire Leia... admirable.” Armitage’s booming voice filled them both with fear.

She had been so distracted with Han, she had not felt him near.

Lurking... listening...

”yes, I am an elder, it’s true. I am in charge of my territory and it’s survival... also true. My group tends to feed on animal blood, the criminals I attempt to ship in, or voluntarily donated blood of the humans who share space with us by choice. Yes... some choose to stay rather than move on to places like yours, or the safe zone I set up farther away. They grow attached to the vamps they feed sometimes and vice versa. A dangerous line to walk, but it’s a choice. I have to present myself as similar to my brethren at meetings with the other elders, but I am not likeminded. More than they would prefer think as I do among our species.”

“I have avoided this topic thus far, but now it appears we’ll have to discuss it between us three...” Armitage smirked at Leia, then nodded to Han. “your wife is what my kind term as my match... my mate. Her blood, her very being sings to mine. Calls and comforts me. I am urged to claim her... demanded to protect her... my instincts long to bite and feed... I want desperately to mark her... she, in another life, would be considered my human pet. To claim, mark, and bind to myself if I chose to. There were rare ceremonies of even marriage and turning them. Some did not, simply keeping them, immorality a gift bestowed so they could continue to feed from them and enjoy... physical attributes. It depended on the pair. You are however her chosen mate human. She is your wife. She loves you. She bore your son. I saw how much she loves him and you from the day you arrived, how protective she was. I respect that bond. She has her chosen mate. I will not take her from you. I was in slumber beneath the Earth when my mate was born... it’s a sad truth, but I can keep her safe now. I can keep her family and this group safe. I attempt to save your human race in the ways I am able to. It is all I can do to show my affection. Perhaps I’ll take a partner someday, but the call to a mate in my kind is so strong. It is difficult to try to allow yourself closeness to another. As I said, I will respect your claim to her Han. We can be allies.”

He offered his hand to Han.

Han knew he was sincere.

He saw the pain in the vampire’s eyes as he glanced toward Leia, when he explained their situation in more detail. Han could tell she had not heard it all yet. “allies.”

“I am Elder Armitage Hux, you can call me Hux. My ward is Reylynne, she is... around somewhere. She guides passing vampires away from you. You may or not meet her. She can be... a brat.” He chuckled. “But, in the future I may invite you to my home to speak to the humans that chose to stay. I’ve told them your group is over the mountain.”

”Hux, we could consider that invitation. But, we will need to at some point bring Gerald into this information. He has a right to know.” Han stated.

Leia nodded. “I agree.”

“I trust your judgment.” He said to her fondly. “I left supplies for your group at the back entrance. There’s clothes, medicine, ammunition, food. I’ve come into new allies with access. The safe zone is secure and well stocked. I eliminated a rather foul elder recently. Hopefully the first of many. I have to tread carefully.”

Leis moved forward. Her hand raising to his cheek.

The vampire could not contain the low growl, as his eyes closed in contentment when she cupped his skin. “ Thank you...” her voice soft.

His lids still closed. “Of course Leia...” Armitage nuzzled against her palm, though he towered over her.

Han couldn’t help thinking the vamp looked like a giant royal pup, rubbing against it’s master’s hand.

Just wanting a touch, just a small touch. 

He wasn’t even jealous.

He felt sorry for Hux.

Han had the vamp’s mate.

He couldn’t be with anyone else...

Yet, he was going to respect their human marriage, even protect Han for Leia because it would make her happy. Han was blown away by that.

”stay safe Hux.” Leia said.

Armitage vanished into mist.

”wow... that was interesting.” Han took his wife’s hand.

Leia clutched his tighter.

Rey threw the vase across the room.   
  


Furious.

Mates!

Fucking mates?!

A vampire could have a human mate?!

She stormed inside, rage filled every cell until she wondered if she’d explode.

She kept phasing from mist to solid.

Transporting from one side of the room to the other.

  
Turning from fire to water.

Her fingers kept flickering energy.

She was panicking.

Rey started trembling. Ben... was this why?!

Why he was so delicious? Why he could feed her so well? In multiple ways?! What his scent... was so different?! Why it was never enough?

Was this why they had gone to sleep? Had the vampires chosen sleep to keep the cruel ones in check to protect humanity? Because they wanted their potential mates safe from slaughter? They couldn’t control the others?   
  
Had there been any others like her?!

She felt herself spinning out within.

Pulsing.

Armitage didn’t know she’d been listening. But why hadn’t he told her?! He knew! He knew she’d been feeding off the mother’s son for years?! In more in depth ways!

It was consuming them both...

Rey’s eyes bled tears. 

Red streaks down her cheeks. 

Her heart broken. 

Ben... was he...? Was he really hers? She has called him hers? Never knowing what that meant? Her brain just spouting? Energy rippled along her skin as she fell to her knees.

Armitage found her.

”oh my dear Reylynne...” he stood over her, as her unfocused gaze shot up to him.

”is Ben my mate?” She hoarsely begged.


	11. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes... I believe he is. I have for some time now.” Armitage reluctantly replied to pitiful eyes boring into his.

Now

Ben hadn’t see or felt her once again for over two weeks.   
  


The two or three day thing had been the longest stretch prior. He felt so much more clearer. His head less fog filled. Perhaps she really was a fucking drug to him. Were vampire fangs filled with venom?

Did it cause euphoria?   
  


Ben did sulk at first.   
  


He even went out into the forest... wandering so far out searching... not smart.

But, nothing.

Wasn’t she... hungry?

The memories haunted him still at night. Her fingers over his body. The tendrils he’d felt in his mind. Her imprint inside him.

It was hard to put into words...

He hadn’t... been able to self stimulate either, it was weird. He tried. It was like, he could get hard thinking, but as he stroked in the dark at night... without her presence, no fruition. His mind couldn’t finish.   
  


He wondered if she was dead.

If she had found a new meal.

He was young... maybe that mattered. How old was she in vamp years?

She looked youngish? But weren’t they beautiful always?   
  


Beautiful death?

Intoxicating?

So they could trick and kill you?

Demons right?

Rey wasn’t cruel though... not really. Ben tied the ropes. He was getting good at catching furry food. Setting traps. They tried not to use the guns. Loud noises... attracted things.   
  


Two weeks... where was she?

He never fought against her?

He never wanted to... he just wanted her sated really. See her pleased. He realized that eventually. It made him feel good. He could feel her feeding off that pleasure. But sometimes it felt like she took to much.   
  


That time in the shower recently... he’d slipped into a darkness?

Was that why?

Her next feeding was smaller, less feral and more distant. From his wrist. She’d been less... sexual about his thoughts.   
  


The combination maybe?

Was he too weak for her feeding on both his blood and his lust for her? Too much too fast? He wanted more though... he wanted to fill her like a man would. He wasn’t a teen anymore, he knew sort of what to do... his dreams of them... god his dreams of her. Fuck!   
  


He could take it!

She just needed to come back!

Ben ran a nervous hand through his hair.

He looked up at the blackening sky, storm rolling in? Ben nodded to himself. Better get back inside the walls.

He glanced around.

‘Rey... come back please?’ He thought hard. ‘I’m strong enough...’


	12. Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaela was reluctant. He was making her leave.

Then

”I could stay... you could use me? I would do it freely. You have been so kind to all of us.” It was a last ditch effort.

Armitage sighed. “I understand your thoughts. You see the others drink from those who stay, you have reminded me many times I do not... there’s a reason.”

”when your chosen food source is unavailable... you drink animal blood, it weakens you.” Michaela glanced at the corpses littering the floor. The deer, a cougar, a rabbit. She inhaled. “I could be yours... a pet. Take anything you like from me. He would have? Not gently either... I know you would be.”

He nodded. “I would... but, I cannot. My heart, my very soul is tethered to someone. It’s lost to a promise it can’t attain. Because she belongs to another... my devotion stays firm. My resolve unquestionable. You will find someone... I’m not him. I do care, about your happiness.”

Michaela, despite her disappointment, completely got it. He loved someone. “Is it the mate thing I’ve heard your men discuss?”

”yes... though, you shouldn’t know of it.” He sounded annoyed.

”I won’t say anything.” She promised.

”Thank you, my kind have decisions to make. Decisions reflected on by the past mistakes and hopes for our joint futures.” He smiled. “Go... take care of the children. That will ease my ancient mind. Comfort my heart.”

” I will.” She agreed. “She’s lucky... your mate, even if you aren’t together.”

He smirked.   
  
  


Armitage knew Rey was getting only bolder... that he’d need to intervene soon or explain. History couldn’t be repeated.

Mates were precious.

Gifts...

Why couldn’t all their kind see the humans as such?

Why was the answer always war?

The humans suffered similar frailty... similar guilt. Fighting amongst themselves throughout time because of greed... lust... rage... hunger... territorial tendencies... all range of flaws.

They had that in common. 

  
The demon gods and human chattel.

He would fight them all for his mate!

Reylynne would need to see.

So she wouldn’t kill the boy... he was almost at the precipice. They’d gradually become more... so intertwined now there was no separation. He should have known better.

Armitage grumbled.

Her happiness mattered too.

The boy was hers...

She just needed to learn her past. How to...

Yes.

She will be very annoyed.

Her kind were gone...

No one else remembered.

He held the knowledge. He would have to tell her. And the humans protected. The frenzied vampires dealt with as they should have before, rather than simply the entire vampire species shoved into slumber.

It hadn’t been the answer.

The humans suffered for it... the awakening a bloodbath of proof.


	13. Blessed and bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes.....? Armitage’s answer slammed through her. She wavered there on her knees.

Now

Rey was so consumed.

She could kill him?

She had worried... she had tossed the thought around her mind so many times. And then, in that moment, he...? 

He slipped away.

It terrified her.

She brought his heart back.

It beat again. 

But, she’d been so lost in that bliss of his blood pouring down her throat and his moans. His deep seeded lust curling around her soul as she’d pumped his cock in her palm. His body so hot against her shadowy form. So much more velvety then other feedings.  
  
Potent...

Powerful in it’s pull.

Starving for him.

His orgasm had gone through her own cells and caused a ricochet of sensation.

She fed so deeply.

From every part of him...

He’d begged her to. 

His life just stopped?

Two weeks passed quickly in seclusion. Though madness made it seem longer. Armitage finally handing her his truths in small doses as if she’d kill him if he gave them to her all at once. Though she thought she still might...

He had washed her blood tears away slowly, gathered her limbs and somehow stopped her cells from their crazed flurry of movements.   
  


She was placed somewhere deep underground. She’d seen no one except him since he’d found her.   
  


He was trying to teach her to calm herself.   
  


That Ben was alive and walking around fine.   
  


She could see him soon.   
  


Their match was dangerous because she was a different version of vampire. More than most... if they truly claimed each other she’d be able to control the feedings more. The marks, would help. It sealed the bond. In her case, he would accept her mark on his heart, his body, his mind, and his soul. He would become immortal at her side. If that was what he wanted. Or she could turn him completely into a vampire. But, Armitage wasn’t sure if Ben would be a typical vampire or one like her.   
  


Rey asked him what happened to her kind? 

Why was she the last?

He wasn’t answering those questions quite yet.

Her powers kept fluctuating.

Armitage brought a cursing man for her to feed on. He’d attacked those her mentor deemed innocent. She knew that meant no mercy. She ripped out the man’s throat and devoured him. Feasting on his fear and blood.

But she longed for Ben...

Why weren’t there any others like her?

Why was Armitage so reluctant to tell her?   
  


Why had he waited so long to tell her anything?   
  


Why didn’t any of the others remember her kind either? That thought made her stop a moment after she’d finished her meal. They didn’t know either !   
  


Only Armitage seemed to know details of many things...?

Why does he know so much more than everyone?

Rey licked her stained lips. She tossed his carcass to the wall letting the bones crunch. She sat to meditate again within the Force Arimtage spoke of. 

Concentrating on her cells... the sounds beyond the ground she was surrounded by. The earth above her. The air high above. The water surrounding in the mountain’s rivers. The fires deep down below. The animals running.

Then, ... there was Ben.

Shining bright.   
  


He was in the forest.

He was calling to her?

Rey smiled. He missed her? Like she missed him? Their bond has been growing and changing over time, Armitage told her. Evolving as Ben neared being an adult.   
  


She needed more answers.

She needed her human safe.   
  


She understood how Tage felt now... they would all die if that meant Ben was safe with her. She would claim him. She would share marks.

Mates.

She could feel it was true.

Would he accept it?

Or would he be afraid?

She would never want him to be turned... his humanity meant something to her. She needed it. 


	14. Pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d think he was going to somewhere fancy. He stood elegantly gazing over the horizon. The suit he wore dark like the many he owned. All reminders of humanity and it’s wealthy. Vampire Lords no longer wore robes and adorned themselves like old kings, though some did like the opulence in modern jewelry they’d found. Some of his brethren wore their old bobbles. Just as he would never part with his ring. Leia never commented on these things however. Armitage thought her visit had gone quite well, Han had joined her. Nothing off limits. Except where Rey was held.

Now

They had been grateful for his resources. The supplies coming in. Somehow explained them. Gerald was told... everything. He’d taken it better than Armitage expected.

Han had seemed surprised how smoothly it ran within Hux’s territory.

The gentle give and take.

They both were slightly uncomfortable being around so many vampires. The sheer number. He’d been the first in a while. Each had talked to the humans there privately.

Leia was happy with whatever responses had been given. Offering of course, if anyone wanted to join the group at the manor they could.   
  


Or even visit.   
  


Han didn’t comment.   
  


Armitage told them they were free to go if they wished to.

No one seemed interested.

He knew Rey would be let out soon. Nothing but her fear of hurting the boy was actually holding her where she was. His energy could subtly suggest she stay, but she could overpower it if she pushed hard enough.

She was strong.   
  


He wasn’t ready for Leia to know about her son and Reylynne.

For anyone to know what that meant.

Who Armitage actually was...

He kept that hidden thus far. Even from the other elders.

So much was on his shoulders...

So much was his fault.

Now he was making the hard decisions. Cutting the fat as it were. Curing his species because their sins just kept mounting. He had no choice. The sleep had served no purpose.

Rey wanted to know what happened to her kind...

He didn’t want to tell her.

The words felt like poison on his tongue.

He would though. A necessary bevel. A penance. He was the only one who could...


End file.
